


Moving On in the Land Before Time: An Emma Blackery Story.

by Aderyn_Young, emmisaysmufasa



Category: Dinosaurs (Anthropomorfic), Emma Blackery - Fandom, Mass Orgy - Fandom, Matilda - Roald Dahl, Michael Cera - Fandom, Michael Triceratops, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Breakup, F/M, Feminism, Heartbreak, Love, Masturbation, Matilda - Freeform, Moving On, Other, Self-empowerment, dragon dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderyn_Young/pseuds/Aderyn_Young, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Emma has moved on from the love of her life - the enchanting Mr Wormwood, father to Matilda. Shocked by his behavior towards his daughter, Emma has had no choice but to leave him, in spite of the love they shared. In losing him, can Emma find herself with the help of some lusty dinosaurs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. We are not being paid for this (lmao who'd pay for this)  
> Emma, if you've for some reason taken the time to read this: we are so deeply sorry. Also not even slightly sorry. This kinky af.  
> Enjoy ;)

It was raining in the land before time. 

Emma was alone in her prehistoric bedroom, curled in a ball on her bed. (haha balls). 

She had just left her boyfriend, Mr Wormwood, because she didn't like the way he treated his daughter. However, as she listened to the patter of rain on her ranshackle house's tin roof, all she could do was think of his smooth, bald head, dotted with glue and pieces of hat from that time when Matilda pulled that totally fucking rad prank on him amirite. 

She imagined his silky, erect penis easing into her nostril, then out, faster and faster, balls slapping her face. The way his coarse, sausagelike fingertips brushed over her lips. No one had ever loved Emma like Mr Wormwood. And would they, ever? 

But she had known, right from the start, that it would end this way: it was like watching a carcrash in slow motion, hypnotised by the shattered glass of the windows catching the light of early morning. He was a harsh man, but Emma had thought her smooth, loving gentleness would rub off on him (hehehehhe). Sadly, she was wrong. She was always wrong. She would never be able to forget the way he treated Matilda; the way he valued this wonderful girl so little. How could she possibly spend the rest of her life with a man like that?

Knowng this didn't make it easier for Emma to remember the good moments- the times they tried anal, and the time Emma confessed her foot fetish. And it wasn't as though her beloved Mr Wormwood was a totally cruel man - he never did shame her for her love for prehistoric pornography, and in fact tried writing some for her on their anniversary one year. I'd been awful and Emma had had a dreadful time fapping to it, but was it not the thought that was the most important when it came to these things? And the anal had been so loving, so tender. It was as though she was the only woman he had ever seen. 

Tears had begun to roll down Emma's cheeks without her even realising it. She felt so aroused now, but Mr Wormwood wasn't there for her to fuck. He was a million miles away, back in 2016, while she, Emma, had made the choice to travel to the Dinosaur Times without him, in hopes of moving on and falling for an erotic Pterodactyl. The closest she had gotten was when she masturbated to the sound of a dinosaur orgy next door. 

Speaking of which - there it was, right on time: the 9:30 pm Michael Triceratops mass orgy. She could hear it through her bedroom wall, roaring of total ecstacy shattering her imaginings of Mr Wormwood's tender love. The time had come- and so had a dinosaur next door.

She pulled out from her bag a dragon dildo. 

As she slowly slipped in bliss and oblivion, she forgot Mr Wormwood for a few magical seconds and was able to move on at last without the man whom she had loved so dearly for so many years.

She didn't need him: only herself, and who she was. Also Michael Triceratops mass orgies.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Hope u feel empowered


End file.
